Love between a pirate and a guardian
by cheraichan
Summary: Sweet stuff between Kamidake and Ryoko, because I like to make odd couples and they look cute together.
1. Chapter 1

**Love between a pirate and a guardian**

By cheraichan

A/N: I do not own these characters. Or, the story line really…well at least the part where Tenchi and Ayeka get together might by mine…but who knows…and Kamidake and Ryoko getting together might not be mine…this computer might not be mine. The world may never know.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole group reached Jurai for the wedding of Ayeka and Tenchi. They had decided to do that because the now young Yosho decided to allow his grandson to take rule other than himself. Also the great love that the two of them had developed helped the wedding along also. Kamidake stood at his post, as he did almost day and night.

The people decided that the prince Yosho should be protected instead of Ayeka and Tenchi because they believed them capable of protecting themselves unless they were up against _'That demon woman'_. Kamidake had to sigh as he leaned against the stone wall. The horrible things that the Juraians said about Ryoko oddly got to him. He had seen a different side of her when she agreed to help save Ayeka. Even when in doing so it had almost killed her. If only he had seen that she was injured. He had, had his suspicions but they hadn't been enough to go on by.

After all he didn't know the ex-pirate all that well. The things he did know were either extremely bad or biased opinions. The cyan colored hair seemed to haunt his dreams recently, along with that beautifully toned body. Sighing once more as Kamidake tried to get his thoughts on something other than someone that everyone on Jurai hated, except for a few that is.

He was surprised when he found Ryoko leaning against one of the pillars in front of him. She looked a little harried. Kamidake didn't know the cause but Ryoko had decided to come to him with her problems.

"Tenchi had the bright idea to have the 'whole group' go down to the market. That including me, and I couldn't say no." He noticed the pain in her golden cat-like eyes.

"Not only did the place throw my memories on overdrive, but those damn people wouldn't stop sneering at me calling me that demon woman and saying that I should have died." Kamidake had seen her in the past just basically brush off those kind of comments, but today was different. He searched his memory and could almost remember why she would be bothered by something on this particular day.

"Kamidake…you have been one of the royal Juraian guardians for a thousand years or so, am I correct?" Ryoko asked softly. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her face.

"Yes, that is correct m…Ryoko." He remembered the last time he called her 'Miss Ryoko' that she had hit him on the head saying that she didn't want to be called that. But, he had the feeling she thought she DIDN'T deserve to be called that. That is what he called Sasami and Ayeka after all. Yosho and Tenchi were lords…Yosho…Kamidake's eyes widened. This was the exact day that she had came, almost destroying all of Jurai, 700 years ago.

"What did you think of me back then?" She asked in something that sounded like a forced voice, almost as if she were about to cry. Before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to her and embraced her.

"The past is the past. You should live for the future Ryoko. I…have seen you…you aren't like you were when Kagato controlled you. You are a good person, and I respect you for all that you have done." She had at first tensed when Kamidake had embraced her, but as he said what he had wanted to say she had slowly relaxed until she ended up resting against him instead of the pillar. She couldn't stop the tears so she grabbed hold of the back of his uniform and cried into his chest.

Kamidake was surprised when she pulled him closer and started to cry. He heard the small sound of the door behind them open, but he didn't move or release Ryoko. He laid his head on top of her cyan colored hair and looked at Yosho. Yosho just smiled slightly as he walked down the hall. He had to sigh as he tried to soothe her. He tentivally rubbed her back and closed his eyes. He didn't know what would happen if any other Juraian walked by, but at that particular moment he didn't are about what they had to say about what they were doing.

He hadn't even known the so powerful ex-pirate could fall apart and cry into the arms of one of the one's that were originally against her. Kamidake had studied her even in his log form. Not only when she had attacked the princess or when the two women fought, but whenever they had been in the same room. Or, when she would suddenly appear in the middle of the night when the two guardians had been on watch and just sit on top of the first arch in between the two of them. She never said anything so neither did they. At first he found it unnerving, but he got use to her being nearby. She even had gotten into disputes with the two of them every once in awhile. That was rare, so he listened to her when she was quiet or thought they didn't notice. He had acted like she was trapped to the Earth on some nights so long ago it seemed.

He was brought back when he felt her start to slide down. He tightened his hold on her in reaction to find that she had fallen asleep in his embrace. He looked at her for a couple of minutes, his purple eyes clouding in slight confusion. He just figured out that he didn't now which room was hers. Kamidake had two options. One was to carry her to the wall and sit down with her, or take her to his own room. The choices were slim and he didn't feel like walking through the whole palace and then through the palace grounds to get to where the knights resided. He didn't mind about Ryoko and him being friends or more, but he also would like to keep his slightly higher status and ranking. So, he opted for the sitting down on the ground with her in his arms. So, he lifted her and carried her 'bridal style' to the other side of the hall. Carefully bringing himself to a sitting position next to his spear which he had propped up against the wall before hand.

The odd sense of peace that swept through him with her cradled in his arms and resting in is lap was almost as surprising to Kamidake as the now awoken Ryoko. She didn't open her eyes. She felt so safe in his embrace. It felt good to have someone on this planet to show some form of compassion to her. Ever since she stepped out of Ryo-ohki with the two guardians she had been ridiculed and shunned. Even Tenchi had left her to her own devices because he had his hands full recently. Except for today, he just had to have had this day of freedom…then again if she hadn't been talked into going then she wouldn't be where she was. She was in the safety of Kamidake's embrace.

Her head was resting against his chest and even through his uniform she could hear the faint beating of his heart. It was a calming sound and it made her blush ever so slightly. She moved a little so that a part of her chest rested against his and her face nuzzled against his collar bone area. It had obviously startled Kamidake because his heart beat had sped up just ever so slightly. Opening her eyes she had to think about what she wanted to do next. Did she want to let him know she was awake or pretend to be asleep for a little longer? She didn't have a chance to think it fully through because as she looked up her golden eyes met purple.

A small smile crept onto Kamidake's face as he looked down into her beautiful eyes. He could get lost in them, they weren't like any other type of eyes he had ever seen and they intrigued him almost as much as the owner of the eyes did. He noticed the blush that tinted her beautiful skin and he had to keep his own at bay.

"So you have awaken Ryoko. Do you feel better after talking about your problems?" He asked as he leaned his head back and looked straight ahead. He felt her snuggle a little closer to him and one of her arms wrap itself around his waist.

"I would rather stay where I am for a little longer. You…are very comfortable and you make me feel safe in a hostile environment." The last part Kamidake could tell was her trying to make a joke. He breathed in deeply before he answered.

"Do as you like Ryoko because I don't mind this either. It gives me an excuse to relax for awhile, and to be able to do so with someone that I know is even better." Closing his eyes as he leaned his head down so that his nose lightly touched her cyan colored hair. His own auburn hair fell slightly over hers making a nice mix of dark and light coloring.

* * *

A/N: I am still writing this on paper like I do with all my other stories so I hope that no one will care if it is a little slow. I am also having to write this during classes in high school so it doesn't help with the speed process. Tell me if you like it or you hate it. If you hate it I won't continue, but if you like it then I will continue on with the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

By cheraichan

* * *

Kamidake was confused by his feelings and by hers. The feeling of wanting to protect her was something he hadn't been expecting. She, in his opinion, was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her actions today though, has changed his view on her.

"Ryoko. I just want you to know something…that is…I DO care for you." It was a soft whisper. 'Even to the point of wanting to save you from all of your nightmares and make you a major part of my life.' He added silently.

* * *

Ryoko didn't know what to make of what Kamidake had just said to her. It sounded like he just professed his love to her. 'I Do care for you'. That one part repeated itself in her head as she tried to take it all in. The only thing she COULD make out of it was that she had wanted to do something to Kamidake right at that moment. She pulled her hand away from his waist and brought both of them up to the sides of his face. Pulling him down slightly she captured his lips with her own. A spark was ignited in both of them as Kamidake returned the kiss hesitantly, then grew bolder. When she opened her mouth to get a breath he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

It felt like pure bliss to him, to be finally tasting what he has wanted for over a year now. He felt her shift one more time so that she was completely facing him. He moved his hands down to her hips as he changed his position as she was kneeling between his slightly raised ones. It felt good, and as she moved one of her hands into his hair the other one came to rest on his knee. Kamidake didn't know why he did it but he moved his right hand to rest on her cheek. He broke the kiss before it became something that he wouldn't be able to control. After all, they were in a hallway, where anyone could walk by.

"I…don't know…if that was appropriate." He breathed raggedly. As he looked down at her and met her passion darkened golden eyes with his own he didn't think that, that mattered anymore. She was beyond all of that courtly stuff by now. In fact he mused, she had always been beyond that stuff. She did as she wished and when she felt like it.


End file.
